musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1974
Bands Formed * The Babys * The Ramones Singles Released *Time/Us and Them Pink Floyd *Rock 'n' Roll Suicide David Bowie *Rebel Rebel David Bowie *September Gurls Big Star *This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us:Sparks Sparks *Band on the Run (song) Paul McCartney & Wings *Be Thankful for What You Got William DeVaughn *The Bottle Gil Scott-Heron & Brian Jackson *Porque te vas Jeanette Dimech *Hey Joe (Version)/Piss Factory Patti Smith *The Thrill of It All Roxy Music *The Payback James Brown *Billy Don't Be a Hero Bo Donaldson and The Heywoods *I Write The Songs Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album * January: Eno - Here Come the Warm Jets * July 26: Robert Wyatt - Rock Bottom * July 29: Neil Young - On the Beach * October: King Crimson - Red * November: Eno - Taking Tiger Mountain (By Strategy) * November 18: Genesis - The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway * Jorge Ben Jor - A Tábua de Esmeralda Other Events * 1974 is the year in which the American punk band The Ramones was founded by four men who once also the name Ramone were used. Only in 1976 , however, they will release their first album. Other well-known bands from the 70s in this year formed his Talking Heads , Japan and Netherlands Nits . Peter Gabriel left in 1974, the symphonic rock group Genesis , and many fans see this as the end of an era. The sound of Genesis will be led by new singer Phil Collins radically change, which for several years was the drummer of the band. Also, Sonny & Cher go separate ways, both private and in the musical collaboration. In particular, the musical career of Cher will have many highlights. From the Los Angeles based band Sparks scored their albums kimono my house and propaganda big hits. Critics speak of music that time anticipating far. On kimono my house is the song this town is not big enough that they score a big hit. At the Eurovision wins ABBA with the song Waterloo . The Dutch duo Mouth & MacNeal will be with a star I see / I see a star to reach the third place, Jacques Hustin behalf occupied Belgium in ninth place with Fleur de Liberte . In the summer of 1974 dies "Mama" Cass Elliott , one of the singers of The Mamas and the Papas , of a heart attack. Ellen Cohen , as her real name was, had to contend with overweight and fought against it with slimming diets.According to the coroner, which was fatal. Also dead in 1974 was the singer and songwriter Nick Drake. On December 12 the Dutch band The making Nits their live debut at a student party in the Brakke Grond in Amsterdam . In 2003 the band released an album called 1974 , which refers to their founding year. Classical music [ edit ] *April 9 : first performance of Johan Kvandals Duo concertante for two pianos Category:Year Category:Years Grammy Awards [ Edit ] *16th Grammy Awards Matches [ edit ] *Eurovision Festivals [ Edit ] *Pinkpop Category:Year Category:Years